


please stay close to me

by Kinyve



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Self-Insert, Touch-Starved, head pats and hair combing, sengen is the seasoning to this friendship pie, so very self indulgent, still getting used to the characters sorry for the ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: Gen was someone who'd get lonely pretty easily.Basically : touchstarved Gen
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Kohaku, Asagiri Gen & Saionji Ukyou, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 253





	please stay close to me

**Author's Note:**

> must,, project,,,,, my sheer need to make gen feel genuinely happy to kohaku and ukyo

Kohaku didn’t really know what to make of it, the day she discovered Gen’s problem with touch.

She always had such a close bond with the people in the village, so much so that affection felt natural, it was never something that she could consider longing for. From the hugs she’d share with Ruri, or the pats on the back she’d give to Kinro and Ginro; it was so commonplace that there wasn’t anything special about it all.

Then Gen made her realize that not all people have the luxury to treat it like something so ordinary.

It was on a windy day at the start of spring (at least that’s what Senku called it). She was on her way to forage again, when Gen had decided to accompany her for some reason. 

It was sudden, but she didn’t mind. As annoying as he would be at times, with all his scheming, he's genuinely helpful in some aspects. 

That and having an extra hand wouldn’t hurt. She’d scout the area, tell him what to find and split up. Simple.

So off they went, deep into the woods, just aimlessly walking around until they spot something they could eat. There wasn’t a particular list she was following, but food is always a priority.

Gen spends the first hour and a half chattering away, asking Kohaku mindless questions here and there. She entertains a few, before promptly shoving another empty basket to his hands and telling him to use his mouth to dig up mushrooms. 

He concedes, a pout on his lips as he huffs away. 

After another good hour of plucking mushrooms off tree barks and picking herbs from the ground, they decide to take a break by the river bank, to drink the cold tea Francois had packed for them.

It was Gen who kept urging her to take a break, telling her about how the sun beating down over her so directly would ruin her skin and all that. Kohaku didn’t really care about her skin, but she was pretty concerned about Gen’s, so she agreed.

When they finally settle down under a tree for shade, Kohaku's surprised at Gen's silence. Usually he’d be recounting some lost tale from the modern times (basically just a memory of his) but today he chooses to be silent and watch the sky with her. 

Whether that be because of her earlier threat or his own volition, Kohaku will never know, but she still appreciates it nevertheless. 

A sudden, harsh gust of wind makes the both of them shiver along with the trees. It sends golden leaves cascading around them, some landing on the river and getting strewn by the current. 

A bunch of the leaves land overhead on Gen, and he whines at the contact, trying and failing to brush most of it out of his hair. Kohaku, being the good soul she is, helps him. 

What she didn’t expect is to have the mentalist tense up and have his cheeks grow so red, it could rival the tomatoes they’ve harvested just a while ago.

She could pull away and apologize, because she’s sure she had just crossed the line for something, but the fact that Gen wasn’t saying anything either was puzzling. So she kept her hand there, and dared to brush along the mentalist’s hair.

Gen closes his eyes and relaxes, allowing her to continue.

Kohaku nearly falters, reminded of popcorn when he gets a good patting on the head by Suika.

He looks so at peace and content while Kohaku combs her fingers through his hair. 

Not that she minded, Gen’s hair felt softer than it looked, and it reminded her of the times Ruri would attempt to brush down her own locks. 

With each stroke of her hand, Gen leans further to her touch. It was cute, seeing the elusive mentalist break character and act like a child. 

As amusing as it is though, she’ll have to break the illusion soon enough to let Gen save face.

So she stops her movements, but doesn’t pull away and keeps a hand on top of his head. It was enough to jarr Gen out of his blissed out state, jolting him back to reality. 

He blinks, meeting gazes with Kohaku, before pushing himself frantically a good few inches away.

Kohaku doesn’t miss the scream he manages to bite back.

"You okay?" She asks, unable to hide the mirth in her tone.

Gen mimes coughing into his sleeves, failing to hide the way he’s still blushing behind the cloth. "I'm _fine_ , my dear Kohaku." He drawls like normal, but Kohaku can trace the hint of embarrassment in his voice. "What makes you think otherwise?" 

"You're really red." She reaches out again, to poke at his cheeks, but he’s quick to lean away and dodge her advances. 

"Ah!" He waves his hands around, using them like shields to ward her off. " _Please_. Pay me no mind. It must be because of the heat." 

It was pretty warm, but not enough to warrant the growing red on his face, but she’ll let him pass this time. It was the first time she’d seen Gen express genuine contentment after all. 

First time seeing him blush too. That was a new image.

They spend a few more minutes just watching the leaves fall. Gen leaves his drink unattended after the incident and sulks beside her, not visibly, but he was definitely upset. 

Kohaku just picks and plays with the grass, waiting for Gen’s episode to finish.

They resume their foraging when Gen finally picks up his drink back up, after another hour or so, and downs it in one go. 

They act like nothing has happened, but Kohaku notices how Gen continues to keep his distance, but doesn’t bring it up. He’s probably still embarrassed about being caught earlier.

When they’ve filled their basket full (at least Kohaku’s basket, since Gen can’t handle carrying his in full) they trek back to the village, after which Gen promptly scurries away to Suika to show her some tricks.

Things returned to normal pretty quickly, like she just hasn’t witnessed Gen turn into a flushing mess earlier. It’s amazing how quick he can gather up his composure, it’s no wonder that he calls himself a mentalist.

Still, Kohaku can’t help but keep sneaking glances at him. She’s pretty sure Ruri’s begun to suspect something, but she can’t help herself. 

If Gen makes that face in front of anyone else, then she’ll be able to rest easy knowing that it wasn’t an _isolated case_ (as Senku would put it).

It doesn’t happen again with anyone else, not even when she had convinced Senku to compliment Gen (“What am I supposed to say?” “I don’t know. Good job at lying to everyone? Or something like that.” “You realize that’ll have the opposite effect.”)

But throughout the week, whenever she’d get too close to him, there’s a noticeable tint to his cheeks. Well, to her at least. It’s faint enough that she knows it won’t be visible to the others, but thanks to her keen sight, it’s as clear as day.

He’s also developed the tendency to avoid her at all costs. It was subtle of course, probably to not raise any alarm, but Kohaku knows when she’s being avoided.

Did he have a crush on her? She wonders as she crushes grapes with Nikki for the wine Francois was planning to ferment. That didn’t sound right. Gen wasn’t the type to be attracted to girls like her.

What was it then? She figures it could only be really solved by asking.

So when she finally gets to be alone with him again, while they were both on duty to wash the dishes in the kitchen, she strikes.

All it takes to keep Gen in place is one hand on the wall when he tries to get away after they were finished. _Kabedon_ , as Yuzuriha would lovingly call it, was a pretty effective paralyzing move.

Red comes rushing to Gen’s cheeks in a snap, Kohaku fondly observes it as he blinks up owlishly at her. 

"Ah, wha--"

She stares for a while, mostly just to get the mentalist squirming under her gaze. "Do you?" A pause for dramatic effect, "Like me or something?" 

His panic is quick, and he shakes his head feverishly. "Of course not! Don't get me wrong, you're very pretty, but--!" 

Kohaku snorts, finally leaning back. "Yeah, I thought so." Her tone makes Gen sigh in relief, "You keep acting so shy whenever I get near ya, so I thought." She shrugs.

Gen huffs, crossing his arms and looking off to the side. He’s trying hard to get his blush dying down. "It's nothing. I've just been feeling a little touch starved lately and I--" 

"Touch starved?" She perks up, that was a new phrase. "You hungry for what, exactly?" 

"Right, I forgot you wouldn't know this." He mutters slowly, shrinking in on himself. Well, Kohaku can understand what he means, but she just doesn’t want to assume. "Um, well. I'm not used to being given affection." 

An awkward silence hangs before them as Kohaku tries to choose the right words to say next.

"What, you mean like hugs and head pats?" She finally asks, confused. "Don't you do it all the time? Even with Senku, of all people." 

"That's different. You think the people I hug--" He pauses, "--except for Ryusui, even reciprocate? Can you even imagine Senku? Hugging back?" 

She cannot. Still. 

"I don't know." Another shrug. "I'm just surprised." 

Gen sighs, like he’s talking to a kid who won’t understand what he’s saying. Kohaku feels vaguely offended. 

"Well don't be," He yelps when she chances another touch to the top of his head. "Kohaku dear!" 

She huffs, trying once more. He dodges pretty quickly. "What?" 

"Please stop!" Gen whines, darting to the other side of the room in a flash. His hands are positioned over his head protectively, ready to block her advances,

Kohaku grins maniacally. 

"Touch starving sounds like a bad thing." She signsongs in a disgustingly sweet voice, trying to rile him up on purpose. She chases after him, confident in catching him. "Let me help!" 

Gen tries to duck behind the table, but true to her words, Kohaku catches him in a headlock and gives him a gentle noogie. Gen whines in defeat, but doesn’t move to nudge her arms away. 

"I'd rather you not, please." He pleads, and Kohaku would let him go, if he didn’t seem like he was enjoying the head lock, if you’d even call it a headlock. Kohaku really just has a loose arm over his shoulders at this point. "It'll go away on its own." 

Kohaku rolls her eyes and just continues to hold Gen close, daring to brush through his hair again. He just sighs and presses himself closer into her fingers.

She lets herself smile. Cute.

* * *

Ukyo knew the real reason why Gen would randomly invite himself to his scouting was because he felt lonely. The mentalist didn’t really have many people to really talk to, despite spending most of his day entertaining the whole village. It was even more unfortunate that the only friends Gen could genuinely talk to were the five generals, specifically him and Senku.

So when the mentalist would cheerfully cling to him and ask to come along, he’d allow it.

Though today didn’t seem like it was the best day for him, because the next thing Ukyo knows, Gen is in the lake pouting.

They were in the middle of tracing their steps back to camp, after finding quite a few petrified bodies to fix, when Gen suddenly slips at the edge of the bank, where they were treading dangerously close to. 

Ukyo wasn’t fast enough to react and pull him back, so here they were, with a dripping wet mentalist glaring at him from his unfortunate place in the river.

The blonde can’t help but snicker. He looks like a wet cat.

“Oh, Ukyo dear?” Gen hisses, his hands clinging to the stones on the edge of the bank to keep him in place. “I don’t suppose you can help me?”

“Hm. Maybe not.” Ukyo pretends to ponder seriously, humming and tapping his chin. “I like being dry.”

Gen makes an affronted noise, and if Ukyo tries to imagine, he can see Gen’s imaginary tail bristling. 

The archer shakes his head and leans down, “Joking.” He reassures as he offers him a hand.

Gen grunts a thank you as he heaves himself up, burdened by the weight his clothes have turned into. Ukyo observes, amused, how Gen shakes his head just like a cat and shakes the water a way just like a cat. 

The blonde hums to himself. Was he having some sort of withdrawal? Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen one in a while (years if he’s counting the whole petrification thing).

Ukyo shrugs, he’ll leave the thought alone for now. He has more pressing matters to consider, like how Gen hasn’t let go of Ukyo’s hand.

The blonde purposely doesn’t bring it up, waiting for Gen to notice and maybe throw a fit about it, but he doesn’t. Instead he keeps trying to wring water out of his robe using one hand. 

Was he even aware that he had two? 

He decides to end Gen’s misery and squeeze the hand in his own.

Gen reacts immediately and wrenches his hand out of Ukyo’s grasp rather violently, ”Wha-?!” He blinks a few times, burning up from embarrassment. “My apologies, Ukyo dear.”

Ukyo chuckles, you don’t get an apology from the mentalist everyday. “If you want to keep holding hands, you can just tell me.”

“I do not!” Gen denies, face still hot with shame. “It was--I was distracted!”

Distracted by what, Ukyo didn’t know, but he lets him off the hook in favor of getting to the village sooner. Gen agrees, grumbling all the way.

He didn’t have any extra cloth on him, so he had to unfortunately watch Gen hug himself for warmth as they walked back.

He suggested hugging, but it was quickly shot down by the very flustered mentalist. Ukyo still jokingly tried to get closer at times, just to watch Gen defensively flail around.

When they finally reach the clearing, they find Kohaku there, chopping some wood with the gorilla squad. She squints when she sees them, waving them over.

“Hey.” She greets, frowning at Gen’s state. “What happened to you?”

“He fell in the river.” Ukyo answers for the brooding mentalist when he doesn’t speak up. 

Kohaku raises a pretty brow and turns to Gen, asking for an explanation.

He sighs, flapping his wet coat and flicking water everywhere. “Ugh, yes. And it feels amazing.”

She huffs, “Well, let’s get you dry then.” She says, taking Gen’s hand and leisurely tangling them together. Ukyo blinks. “Come on.”

Amazingly, the mentalist doesn’t try to pull away from her, just whining about his clothes as he’s led to one of the huts.

Huh. Maybe Gen’s too cold to bother.

* * *

Gen was _not_ too cold to bother.

In fact, Ukyo’s pretty sure that the only person who can hold Gen’s hand, hug him and give him a good pat on the head is Kohaku. As generous as the mentalist is with his affection, he always shies away quick enough to avoid any reciprocation. At this point, Ukyo wouldn’t be surprised if they both come out and tell everyone they sleep in the same hut. 

The only problem is that Gen is still obviously sharing a hut with Senku, and Kohaku clearly rooms with her sister.

So what exactly was going on? 

He wasn’t going to get any answers on his own anytime soon, so he’ll have to seek out company that would entertain his ramblings.

“Hey, do you think Kohaku’s dating Gen?” Ukyo asks, plopping himself across Ryusui without any greeting, elbows on the table as he stares at the greedy man before him.

Not really the best company to ask about relationships, but clearly, he was the only one who’s head wasn’t up in the clouds of science.

Ryusui pauses from counting his money, looking up in thought before snapping his fingers. “No.”

“Really.” Ukyo says with as much disbelief as he can, because he’s pretty sure it’s obvious enough at this point. “What makes you think so?”

Ryusui shrugs, “They don’t have that passion when they look at each other.” He explains, “If anything, I’d say Gen’s awakening Kohaku’s maternal instincts.”

Ukyo does a double take at what he hears. “He’s.” Kohaku? Maternal instincts? He frowns. “What?”

Ryusui raises a brow, mildly surprised. “Oh? Sorry.” He waves a hand dismissively, “If you’d like an explanation about it, go to Senku-”

“No, no.” Ukyo says, feeling heated. “I get it, Ryusui. But?”

Ryusui clicks his tongue and leans back on his chair, figuring that he won’t be able to do much counting with him here. “Shame on you, archer.” He points an accusatory finger at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be the perceptive one?”

Ukyo is just a little ways away from just taking an arrow and stabbing the man right then and there, but he forcibly refrains. “Just please explain the situation to me.”

“Obviously, our dear mentalist is troubled with something.” He says patiently, “And Kohaku has taken it to herself to help him. Like a mother hen.”

“And that includes holding his hand?”

Ryusui snaps his fingers yet again. “Help comes in many forms.”

Ukyo groans. He’s not going to solve anything by just talking to this guy, but some things are a bit clearer. “I’ll just ask Gen.” He decides, regrettably pulling himself off the soft couch (had Ryusui commissioned Kaseki?) and making his way out the hut.

“Let me know what you find out!” Ryusui hollers as his attention is drawn back to his money pile.

Ukyo just rolls his eyes and nods to Francois as he steps out. Greedy, even for gossip.

* * *

As usual, it’s hard to get the mentalist alone. He’s usually fluttering about from person to person, entertaining them with his magic and wit. So when he sees Gen walking away towards a secluded spot, he pounces.

“Gen. I’ve got a question.” Ukyo immediately chirps when he’s caught up.

Gen blinks, a bit startled from the way he just pops out of nowhere, but ultimately greets him back smoothly, “If it’s about my tricks, I’ll have you know that a magician never shows their secrets.”

“No.” The blonde is quick to say, “Actually, it’s about you and Kohaku.”

The question has Gen tripping over nothing, and Ukyo faintly wonders if it was a bit too forward of him to ask. Still, he’s already here and he can’t exactly hold his curiosity in anymore, so...

“You’ve been awfully close lately.” Ukyo presses when Gen keeps his mouth shut, “What the deal with that?”

The mentalist’s resolve starts to wither and the familiar sight of red cheeks starts to show again. “Oh she’s just.” Gen stutters, “Helping me through some stuff.”

Looks like Gen starts having trouble lying when he’s flustered, Ukyo notes. “Is it something serious?” He pries.

“Not as serious as she’s making it out to be.” Gen grumbles.

Ukyo huffs, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Gen gives him a glance, reluctant, but Ukyo’s resolve is strong. Strong enough to stand there and stare at him for a good minute or two. Gen finally gives in and looks away from their impromptu staring contest.

“I’m, er. I have problems with touch.”

Seems like the exact opposite of ‘not serious’, Ukyo thinks. He urges Gen to keep talking though, “That still sounds pretty problematic.”

“I meant that I don’t get a lot of physical affection.” The mentalist says, like he’s finally letting something heavy go. “And Kohaku has taken the liberty to shower me with it.”

“Oh.” Honestly Ukyo had expected worse. Even though Gen persisted that it wasn’t big, the way he was acting begged to differ. “You’re touch starved? Really?”

“I told you,” Gen murmurs, waving a hand to ward off any further questions. “I’m sure she’ll get tired of it eventually.”

“No, I’m just impressed that you have the capacity to be touch starved, is all.” He thinks out loud, “I thought you were as celibate as Senku.”

Gen pouts, arms crossing. “I consider myself pretty greedy for other people’s touch.”

Ukyo raises a brow.

Gen bristles, “Not like that!” He nearly yells, turning his back to the blonde. “I swear.”

“Then how, exactly?”

Another pause. Ukyo is patient and waits for him to speak, it’s not everyday that Gen looks as serious as he does now.

“I’ve always liked hugs. Holding hands. Just feeling someone near me.” The mentalist explains, voice soft. “But it didn’t suit my image of the elusive magician, so I was told to repress it.”

Ah, he forgot Gen was a pretty big star back in the modern ages. Ukyo supposes most people come out of that business with some kind of emotional issue in a way or another. 

Gen continues, “Kohaku caught me enjoying her head pats too much and here we are.”

Ukyo resists the urge to laugh. Head pats? That was what broke him enough to indulge Kohaku in his supposed big secret? 

Hm. Then again. It doesn’t sound so bad. Head pats.. 

Before Ukyo knows it, his hands are already moving to the top of the mentalist’s head on its own.

“Don’t!” Gen wails, shielding himself with both of his hands. Ukyo snorts, amused at how frantic he sounds. “Don’t even try!”

He still does, but not in the way Gen might’ve expected. Ukyo doesn’t pry the mentalist’s hands off, instead just keeping a soft grip on them. Holding them there. It’s awkward for a moment, with Gen glaring up in confusion and Ukyo trying not to feel the strain of keeping his arms up in the air for so long.

Then Gen shakily puts his hands back down in front of them both, looking both parts confused and satisfied. For a while they just stand there, holding hands. Ukyo dares to squeeze every once in a while and run his thumb gently over the back of Gen’s palm, calming the mentalist’s tense shoulders.

Eventually, the Gen’s glare softens up to somewhat of a poker face, and proceeds to just impassively stare at their adjoined hands.

The blonde stares at his blissful expression, feeling a new emotion bubble up inside him.

“Huh.” He wonders out loud. “Maybe _I’m_ awakening my maternal instincts.”

Gen makes a noise of concern, but ultimately does nothing to relieve the blonde’s grip on his hands. Ukyo moves to tangle them together.

* * *

Senku has no idea what’s been happening these past few weeks.

Sure he’d always paid close attention to his friends to make sure they were happy and content, not that he’d admit it anytime soon, but this development was completely out of left field.

The first time he’d notice it was when Gen started appearing less and less to bother him. At first, he enjoyed the quiet time his absence brought, but then he started getting restless; catching himself peeking at the door way one too many times. Chrome even caught him one time (“What? Are you expecting someone?” “Nah. I just think we should invent doors already.”).

It was when he started doing his work outside, with the excuse that he needed a change of scenery, that he noticed how Kohaku kept sticking to Gen like a guard dog. 

An affectionate guard dog, Senku notes as she gives Gen another pat to the head. The third one in the span of an hour.

The second time wasn’t with Kohaku, but with Ukyo. Senku had stumbled in his quarters, requesting for advice, when he saw Gen asleep peacefully on the blonde’s lap. Ukyo had still beckoned him in, just telling him to keep his voice hushed throughout the conversation. Senku obliged, but couldn’t help stealing a few glances at the slumbering mentalist.

He left the hut feeling a bit unfulfilled. At what, he didn’t exactly know.

And then it continued, for more than a week or so. He’d find Gen leaning onto kohaku a little too intimately, and Ukyo’s hands lingering on the mentalist’s shoulders when he brushes past.

Were they dating? The three of them? As plausible as it was, it seemed very out of left field to just have that kind of arrangement all of a sudden. Ukyo didn’t seem at all interested in the mentalist, and Kohaku’s priorities didn’t seem to really lie in romance.

So what exactly was going on?

Ryusui takes him out of his musing with a nudge, clinking their glasses together in mock cheer. 

Senku blinks back to the present, where they sat under the newly bloomed Sakura trees they had just found. The sounds and chaos of the villagers enjoying themselves amongst the blossoms return and he winces from the loud assault to his ear drums. Ryusui chuckles at this.

“What’s wrong?” The blonde asks, keeping his gaze forward so no one would notice anything amiss. 

Senku follows suite and pretends to take a sip out of his already empty mug. He figured having someone to talk his confusion with would help. He’s just dubious as to whether or not Ryuusui was that right person.

Oh well.

“Is anything going on between them?” He asks, gazing pointedly at the trio not too far across them. Gen was showing off another trick of his to a table full of onlookers, while Ukyo and Kohaku stood close by. “The three of them?” He adds.

Ryusui hums, “So I’ve heard.” He says, but doesn’t divulge any further. From the tone of his voice, Senku knows he won't be getting any answers without a bribe. 

The taunt is unexpected, though. “Jealous?”

Senku stutters, in mid fake swig of his drink. 

“Curious.” He corrects quickly, maybe too quickly because it makes Ryusui’s grin wider. “Just curious.”

“Ah, my bad.” He says, in a tone that is definitely not feeling any sort of remorse. “You had such a big frown on your face, so I thought…”

Senku makes a show of chugging his drink loudly, sending a glare down the blonde’s way when Chrome yelps at him to take it easy. Ryusui snorts and gulps at his own (full) mug of booze.

"Only curiosity, you say." He hears Ryusui tease, but they’re both distracted from the topic when Taiju jumps up and challenges everyone to an arm wrestling competition. The chaos that follows offers no room for anymore decent conversation.

The festivities end after a few more hours of drinking. Half of the crew have either thrown up, passed out, or indulged themselves in a friendly bout of chess (as friendly Ryuusui can get over such a competitive game). There’s also Kohaku and the gorilla team still very much hung up about flexing their strength with each other, but Senku decides to tune them out.

In the midst of his inebriety, Senku finds himself seeking Gen, who he catches carefully putting away the blankets they’ve laid down earlier for the sakura watching. He sways, the alcohol hitting him harder than he’d expected.

The night is deafeningly silent, especially after all the noise that had happened earlier. It’s easy to hear the tune Gen hums to himself as he cleans up.

“Mentalist.” Senku calls as he trudges up the slope of the hill.

Gen turns back in surprise, mid-fold. .”Oh? Came to help, my dear Senku?”

Not really. He wants to answer, but his alcohol addled brain has some other ideas. Mainly, about how the mentalist has some petals stuck to his hair. And how shiny they look under the moonlight.

Instead, what comes out of Senku’s mouth is. “Excuse me.”

Gen blinks, confused, but jumps at the scientist’s touch when he leans in to brush the petals off his hair. Senku doesn’t even get most of them, clumsily brushing away at some spots with no petals.

They stand there in awkward silence for a while, with Gen making no move to shake him off and Senku busying himself with a task that doesn’t really need his help. 

Senku can’t exactly count the seconds that pass by because he’s too distracted by how soft Gen’s hair feels. It’s like petting a cat.

The moment ends when Gen reaches up and daintily plucks his hands off his head, his grip weak like he’s struggling to pull himself away from the touch.

“Alright.” He mutters, voice wavering. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

Senku doesn’t know either. “Just a little experiment.” 

“And did you get the answers you needed?” He asks, in a tone reminiscent of a teacher starting to lose their patience.

“Somewhat.” Senku says, distracted as another thought wedges its way through his mouth. He probably shouldn’t drink as much as he did earlier, it’s making him sound stupid. “What’s with you, Kohaku and Ukyo?”

Gen takes the sudden topic change in stride, crossing his arms petulantly. “Currently? I don’t know myself.”

"You don't know?" Senku asks again, trying to get a clear answer.

The mentalist moves his hands dismissively, either choosing not to answer or unable to find the words to articulate himself with. Senku deduces its the latter, especially with the way Gen’s cheek are glowing red.

And so, because Gen won’t answer his questions, and because he clearly has no sense of boundaries now that he drank a bit, Senku resumes petting the mentalist on the head. There’s no excuse of pushing away sakura petals this time, but Senku can’t find it in himself to mind.

Gen doesn’t either, looking like he was about to protest, but chooses to close his mouth instead. 

Senku notes this with a huff. "You like this, don't you? "

He looks like he does, but Senku knows the mentalist won’t admit it so openly to him. Gen glares up at him as expected.

"I'd rather not be exposed like this, Senku dear. "

Senku chuckles, moving to ruffle Gen’s hair a little more roughly with both of his hands. Gen squawks and pushes him away, immediately regretting it when Senku sways back drunkenly and nearly sending them both toppling down the hill.

* * *

Gen’s secret isn’t really much of a secret anymore.

Try as he might to keep pretending, it’s already obvious to everyone else in the village. 

It might be because Kohaku gives him too many lingering touches or Ukyo full out scoops him in a hug everyday, but he knows what really caused the leak.

His dear Senku.

Granted, the scientist didn’t really leak it himself. All he did was start getting touchier like Kohaku and Ukyo, and for someone who’s always being watched and looked up to, it was easy enough for someone to assume why he’s been sticking so much to Gen.

Yuzuriha was the first one to catch on. Gen knows that because she unceremoniously burst in his shared hut with Senku with a weak excuse (Senku let it be because he was a softie) and promptly dragged him out in the middle of the night to ask about their relationship.

Gen calmly explained the story as bluntly as he could, to avoid any misunderstanding. She eventually calmed down and gave him a hug (a surprise, but a welcome one).

Gen thought that was the end of it. It was not.

Because the moment Yuzuriha knew, that meant Taiju would know too. 

And in succession everyone else as well, because as good natured as Taiju is, he’s too loud and has a big heart. What Gen had was a problem, so he aimed to solve it.

By telling everyone else.

Or at least that’s what he knows. Gen didn’t really know when everyone started trying to give him any semblance of affection the minute they see him, but he appreciates their sentiments anyway.

From Tsukasa’s heavy hand on his shoulder to Ryusui pulling him into an aggressive headlock, there’s not a moment where Gen doesn’t feel someone close to him.

It was comforting, to feel like he belonged in this ragtag gang of strangers. It was something he’d never thought he would be able to experience. It was also a tad bit overwhelming for someone who’s always felt so distant to people he’d even have the nerve to call his friends. At best, all the affection he’d get before was a smile and a praise.

Sometimes old thoughts still linger, reminding him of sleepless nights and a cold, lonely apartment -- but this wasn’t the time for such thoughts. 

Right now he felt warm and connected to everyone, one touch at a time.

* * *

Maybe too warm. Gen frantically thinks as he feels Senku’s lips press on his cheek.

He decided to bother Senku and bring him tea today, something he’d never gotten to do much over the past weeks because Kohaku took it to herself to pick him up and drag him off to come with foraging.

When he entered the hut, calling out to the scientist, he was pleasantly surprised to see Kohaku there as well. Good thing he had the idea to brew three cups today, just in case Chrome was there too.

The rest of the time was spent quietly. Gen couldn’t really poke fun at Senku while Kohaku was there, looking so focused on what the scientist was working on. He decided it was best to just let the silence stay for now.

The peace was eventually broken with Chrome’s voice booming from the outside. It was really just mindless screaming, but Gen could make out Senku’s name somewhere there.

“Ah.” Senku had said, perking up at the noise outside. “He probably needs me.”

Gen hummed, taking his cup back and placing it on the tray as Senku made his way out. He tried to hide his disappointment when he saw that it was barely empty, but Senku noticed anyway and snatched it out of his grasp.

He downs it in one go, impressing Kohaku, sets it down with a clatter, and then leans in to give Gen the dreaded kiss.

Which leads him back to now.

What the fuck, he mentally screams. It seems Kohaku shares his sentiments, because she stares, mouth agape as Senku pulls away. Walking off like he hadn’t just given Gen a fucking kiss on the cheek.

Kohaku stares at his back, meanwhile, Gen’s gaze doesn’t waver from the cup Senku had just drank from.

When the scientist is finally out of sight, Kohaku’s head whips to Gen so fast he’s afraid she might’ve broken something. 

“What was that?” She asks, the most incredulous he’d ever heard her be.

“Well, Kohaku dear.” Gen starts, trying to keep his composure amidst the constant screaming in his mind. “That was a kiss.”

“I know, Gen.” She says, getting even more heated by the second. “I’m asking why Senku can do that.”

You think I know?! Gen screams in his mind, already feeling his cheeks starting to burn helplessly. He’s been doing that a lot lately.

“Because he just did.” He quips, hoping that was the end of it. Kohaku, however, continues to glare. Gen wilts under it. “Please don’t ask me, I don’t know why either.”

“Are you dating?” Is what Kohaku asks next, leaning over the table to squint and peer at his expression.

Gen almost wants to cry then and there. “If we are, I’m not aware.” And trust him, he wants to be aware. “I’d like to be warned before I get a kiss.”

Kohaku hums, considering something. If she’s that bothered about it, how does she think Gen feels? He knows he said he liked affection, but anything that’s with romantic subtext throws him off. Hard.

Was it accidental? It had to be. Senku was not the type to just go around kissing people. But what kind of headspace do you need in order to just stand up and kiss someone?

Before Gen can wallow in any more thoughts, Niki hollers from outside, calling Kohaku.

She slumps back on her seat, disappointed. Meanwhile, Gen sighs in relief. He can panic in peace. “Duty calls.” She mutters. 

Kohaku’s already halfway to the door when she turns back and regards Gen with a suspiciously blank stare.Gen furrows his brows, when she snaps her fingers, clearly in a way that was unnatural. What is she planning?

“Oh, wait.” She says in monotone, approaching Gen at an alarming rate. Gen has the decency to lean back when she gets too close and bends down to meet his gaze.

She smiles innocently. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Gen screams. And also nearly tumbles back from his seat. “Kohaku?!”

Cruelly, Kohaku pulls back and laughs as hard as she can, nearly to tears. Gen sits there, gawking up at her.

“Joking.” She says with a grin, before rubbing furiously on the spot where Senku’s lips landed. Gen lets her, still processing what had just happened.

His brain doesn’t come back online until she shuffles out the hut, and Gen slumps onto the table in defeat, just in time for Ukyo to come in and comically try to poke him awake.

**Author's Note:**

> me : i want to describe characters better  
> also me : gen is like cat meow meow
> 
> this might read a bit rushed bc i was feeling the guilt of quarantine while writing and just wanted to finish something ;;; my bad


End file.
